


Tandem Lies

by Kazel_Menra



Series: Fluffy Arc [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 19:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14267664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: After an akuma attack Adrien runs into Marinette catching Alyas attention. She wonders where they were throughout the attack and without thinking they say they were together.Part 1 of Fluffy ArcThis story as well as the rest of the Fluffy Arc Is up on Youtube for your listening pleasure. I am the one reading these stories so Please forgive and odd breaks, sounds, and so on in the recording.





	Tandem Lies

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 1 of a 6 part story arc. All stories are already posted on Fanfiction.net. Enjoy!

Adrien cleared the last few steps in a jump that would make a cat proud and after managing to land on his feet sprinted forward. Guilt ate at him since he had left Nino, Marinette, and Alya hanging when the akuma attacked. Marinette had disappeared moments before saying something about the bathroom and now that the battle was over he felt the need to apologize even if he had to lie through his teeth. They had been hanging out wandering the streets, talking about possibly going to dinner when the akuma attack had started up. To be honest he still didn’t know what this particulars akumas problem had been, he had just been frustrated that it had interrupted a nice evening out with his friends. The akuma hadn't even been a particularly difficult one to defeat, especially since he and Ladybug had been in so sync lately. Alya had of course run straight into danger for the sake of her blog and Ladybug had seemed rather frustrated with the whole thing even more so than normal. Seeing that frustration was a bit startling but he distracted the akuma and led it away from the civilians as she cooked up a plan. Once the battle was over he and his lady had split, allowing Adrien to revert back to normal so that he could join up with his friends once more. However, Adrien was still trying to find where exactly his friends had vanished off to. Turning a corner he finally spotted Alya and Nino walking down the street before him. Joy surged through him and he was glad they hadn’t gone home, but just as he was about to call their names he smashed headlong into someone coming out of a blind alley. They both cried out upon impact and hit the ground causing Alya to turn and catch sight of them.  
"There they are!" Alya yelled dragging Nino by the arm with her as she ran towards them  
Adrien however could only gape at Marinette who seemed just as confused to see him as he was to see her.  
"Weren't you with them?" they said at the exact same time causing them both to stare at one another in surprise.  
The question was left unanswered as Alya and Nino made it to their sides putting out hands to help their friends up off the ground.  
"Where were you two?" Alya demanded  
"Yeah man you had me, er, us really worried!" Nino said and feeling pressured Adrien blurted the first thing that came to mind.  
"I was with Marinette!" Adrien said as Marinette cried "I was with Adrien!"  
Their heads swiveled towards each other gaping at one another in shock.  
"What?!" Their friends yelled as one and Marinette adopted a helpless face obviously waiting for Adrien to say the first thing.  
He wanted to laugh feeling as though he were going into battle with Ladybug yet again but this time he was facing off against friends who could smell a lie a mile away. Or at least one friend that is.  
"W-well I went to look for Marinette when she went to the bathroom at the start of the attack…" he started glancing over at her unsure of what to say next.  
"A-and he found me!" Marinette squeaked turning red again as their eyes met  
"Yeah! But the Akuma was attacking so we couldn’t find our way back to you guys…" Adrien continued warming to this strange tandem totally make believe story they were concocting.  
"And because of all the chaos and damage we ducked into a hiding spot to avoid getting hurt." Marinette said a small smile telling him that she was enjoying it as well.  
"Wait - wait a minute, what kind of hiding spot? Also why didn’t you come back once Ladybug and Chat drove the akuma away from everything?" Alya demanded interrupting the flow so that Marinette broke eye contact to glance worriedly at her.  
Marinette nibbled at her lip as Adrien shifted nervously, then as they glanced at each other once more an idea hit Marinette "W-we couldn’t because…the door was blocked so we were trapped." Marinette led hoping that Adrien could back her up.  
"Yeah we were trapped in the closet by some really large debris. I mean part of that building must have caved and it was blocking the door so we had to wait until Ladybug did her thing that cleans up all the mess." Adrien agreed embellishing the lie a bit to make it more believable. Besides in the battle the akuma had caved in the side of a building.  
Nino was covering his mouth with one hand to hide his grin as Alya peered between the two of them something strange in her gaze. "Uh huh…" Alya said prompting them to continue on. She was unsure whether to believe them or not but for the life of her couldn’t figure out why they would lie or how they were lying so well together.  
"Well we got out and started looking for the two of you but we didn’t see you…" Marinette said  
"So we split up!" Adrien jumped in before Marinette could say anything about running into them together on the street.  
"R-right! We split up and I spotted you a street or so away and took this alley as a shortcut and ran into Adrien again. Here at this spot." Marinette managed feeling as though she had just run a marathon.  
Alya didn’t look quite convinced "Ok fine but what else happened?" she asked sending both of their faces into frowns as they glanced at each other.  
"Nothing else h-happened Alya." Marinette stuttered  
Alya tutted in disbelief but before she could hound Marinette any further Adrien broke in once more, speaking before he truly though about what he was thinking. He couldn’t help it really. He and Marinette were totally in sync, a type of synchronicity that he had only felt in Ladybugs presence.  
"I asked her out on a date!" Adrien said and three pairs of eyes pinned him where he stood.  
"Oh my GOD!!!!" Alya squealed and grabbed Nino shaking him as Marinette gaped at him a stunningly red blush darkening her cheeks.  
"Uh yep…" Adrien managed eyeing Marinette hoping he just hadn't totally screwed something up horribly. But then she gave him a smile that took his breath away and she slid right up next to him "I-I said yes obviously." She managed still bright red and Alya let out a second squeal that had Adriens sensitive ears ringing.  
"OH my gosh! Ok awesome we are totally leaving! Have fun on your date talk later bye!" Alya cried and in the next moment she was literally dragging Nino down the alley by the back of his shirt leaving the two friends in sudden awkward silence.  
"So uh… That was fun." Adrien said looking over at Marinette whose face was still bright red.  
Despite her coloring being close to a tomato her bright blue eyes were sparkling with mischief. As her eyes met his a bolt of pure rightness struck him sending a shiver right down to his very toes.  
"Oh that was fantastic!" Marinette gasped and doubled over in laughter. "I-I had no idea where that lie was taking us. Thank goodness you are quick on your feet!" she managed between giggles.  
Adrien grinned and laughed with her. "Me? You saying the door was blocked was a stroke of genius!"  
Marinette giggled "Thanks but saying the date thing is really what…" Suddenly she froze her mouth hanging slack.  
"Marinette?" Adrien asked confused and concerned by her sudden silence.  
"You… um I-I… uh… date…" she squeaked and Adrien blinked shocked by her sudden regression into a shy stuttering mess.  
Then her words processed and he realized it was his own stupidity that caused it. For a moment he thought about telling her to forget about it as Ladybugs face flashed across his mind. Then he truly looked at her and found that for a second he couldn’t breathe. She was still standing fairly close to him her eyes still that stunning blue he had noticed earlier. Her fingers twisted nervously and he realized that she was waiting for him to reject her. Without thinking he swept her one hand up and squeezed it gently.  
"You know technically you did accept my invitation." He said and a smile lit up her face as she looked up at him.  
"I suppose I did." Marinette answered her sass coming back full force. "I suppose we should figure something out so we don’t have to tell another crazy tandem lie like we just did.  
"Well then princess shall we go get something to eat?" he teasingly asked missing the jolt that seemed to go through her at his words while offering his other hand conveniently forgetting the one he already held in his grasp.  
"Sure thing handsome boy." She replied her voice all sass as her hand joined his.  
Her reply sent a familiar oh so right tingle down his spine yet again and Adrien could only think 'what the hell it's just one date right?'  
Pulling her close and wrapping her arm in his, they moved down the alley wearing matching grins of goofiness not knowing that that single act opened a whole new future for the both of them.


End file.
